villagersandheroesrebornfandomcom-20200216-history
The Depths
Click here https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8kiUV9JB7jSU1hFRWJ3RjZiUlU/edit for an online map Description Dark powers have twisted the world's natural laws here in The Depths. A perfect blend of shadow, water and abysmal powers swirl and churn here, feeding and empowering the denizens of these caverns. Unfortunately there is NO map here!! Each bounty here that you kill gives you a Medallion of Courage. To get to the village: To get to Rebelazar (the village), start from the portal, take the staircase on your left, run upwards, then downwards till the end, turn yourself left and run down till the end, turn yourself right and run down till the end. Turn yourself right again and run down till the end, turn yourself left and run upwards till the end. Now you should be standing in front of a few purple dots. Run carefully over these 5 purple lights to enter the small village, where also the landing pad is. To get to the beach/waterfall: start from the portal, take the staircase on left, run up, then down to the end. Take a left down to end. Take right down to end. Take left down to end. Take left down to end. Take right down to bottom. Turn right down and follow the long path. NPCs *Akinso (daily) - Shadow Struggle *Alasha, conquest medallion vendor *Albusi, supremacy medallion vendor *Alrond - Bounty Master of The Depths - quest *Amros - Xinzee Treats *Arquin - Blessed Water, Cursed Tongues *Azdin - Azar Power Disruption *Valarna - The Sand of Sidhe *Valdrama - Azar Swords and Bows *Valkindri, triumph medallion vendor *Valgosa (daily) - Darkstone Supply *Valhinsa,Teleporter in front of the dungeon (free once it is unlocked) *Vallaida, Teleporter in the village (free once it is unlocked) *Valsora - Assisting Rebels Portals * Shadow Fated Agari (on your right, when entering the dungeon) - level 49-50 * Shadow Fated Barbing Rock (enter the dungeon, take portal: SYLPH, is the middle one on your right) - level 49-50 * Shadow Fated Flowering Island (enter the dungeon, take portal: SYLPH, is the 1st one on your left) - level 49-50 * Shadow Fated Rega (enter the dungeon, take portals: SYLPH, LIFE, DEATH, GRIEF, AMETHYST, is the 3rd one on your left) - level 52-55 * Shadow Fated Terratrias (enter the dungeon, take portals: SYLPH, LIFE, is the middle one on your left) - level 49-51 * Shadow Fated Traven (enter the dungeon, take portals: SYLPH, LIFE, DEATH, is the 3rd one on your left) - level 49-51 * Shadow Fated Vega (enter the dungeon, take portals: SYLPH, LIFE, DEATH, GRIEF, AMETHYST, is the 3rd one on your right) - level 52-55 * Shadow Fated Zanzidon (enter the dungeon, take portals: SYLPH, LIFE, DEATH, GRIEF, is the 1st one on your left) - level 52-55 * The Future (enter the dungeon, take portals: SYLPH, LIFE, DEATH, GRIEF, AMETHYST, SPRING, is the 1st one on your left) * Traven Isles - level 42-46 Crafting Stations None Resources None Monsters *'Fairy': Sydhe,Shadow Fibi *'Human/Bandit': Azar Warlock, Azar Witch ,Azar Champion, Azar Shadow Hunter *'Mushroom': Trungus Bounties The Depths Bounties For some of these bounties: To get to some of these bounties you need to take certain portals in the exact order: Sylph, life, death, grief, amethyst en spring. There are also invisible bridges, even if you think a bridge stops, you can run further. In the 2nd part (after the pink bushes) there is again a bridge, when it stops, run through the purple light and you'll walk on the invisible bridge again. Zingara *Acidheart level 46 *Corgana level 46 *Ilgato level 45 *Luminos level 46 Quests *Assisting Rebels *Azar Power Disruption *Azar Swords and Bows *Blessed Water *Bounty Master of The Depths - quest *Cursed Tongues *Darkstone Supply = daily quest *Shadow Struggle = daily quest *The Sand of Sidhe *Xinzee Treats Category:Zones Category:The Great Sea